Chrome's Adventure in Reborland
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: Just a crazy dream, or did she actually go in another world?


**Song-Alice in Musicland**

**Storyline- Alice in Wonderland**

**Artist-Miku, Len, Rin, Kiato, Luka, Meiko**

**Characters- Chrome, Tsuna, Hibari, Fran, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei, Mukuro, Bel & Rasiel, Xanxus**

**RE-Done**

* * *

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!**

Oh, how did Chrome end up here? How did she end up in a crazy world full of unique people? How did she end up in a world called Rebornland?

The tale begins in a party she was attending, a mafia party, but soon she got bored and decided to go to the nearby garden. She laid down and took out her favorite book Alice in Wonderland. What happened then as she read her book? Did she fall asleep and dream it all? Or did she somehow magically go to a different world? Ah, Chrome whatever did happen, I am sure you will never forget the experience you had, in….REBORNLAND!

* * *

Chrome yawned as she was growing tiered of the party, her bossu had thrown. She felt uncomfortable as she didn't know what to do; she was sitting in a table all by herself. She looked around as the others were having the time of their lives. She gave out a sigh and decided to leave. She had heard that there was a wonderful peaceful garden in the back, so why not go and check out. She stood up and left.

As she got to the garden, she couldn't help but smile in peace, it looks like no one was there.

"Great," she smiled to herself; she walked to a nearby tree and sat herself down. She looked in her brown bag and took out her favorite book; this book's title was Alice in Wonderland. She turned to the first page and began to read. "**Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister  
on the bank,….."**

What happened after that, well she soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Chrome felt something move on her lap as she was sleeping, she began to wake up as she felt it move even more. She opened her good eye and spotted her book, it was shaking and moving as it was going to explode.

"W-What's happening?" She took her book and opened it wide; colors flew out and began to dance around her form. She felt scared and uneasy as she stood up and let the book fall to the floor. "Oh…n-no what did I do?"She asked herself.

She soon felt something grab her ankles and her arms, it began to drag her closer to the fallen book. She tried to squirm and run from the unseen force but it was too strong, then she felt a small foot on her back, it pushed her. Once she knew it she was falling inside the book. She tried to yell and call out for help but the book had already taken her and had shut the front page.

She fell and she fell into a hole that held strange items, she reached for them so she could stop falling but it wouldn't help her.

"What d-do I do..." She looked around. She was afraid that she was going to fall to her death, but then her purple sun dress opened up. Embarrassed by her dress she tried to put it down so her undergarment couldn't be seen. Her dress took the shape of a par shoot, which caused her to land gently on the ground.

"Well…that was unusual…" Chrome said as she noticed she wasn't falling but on solid ground.

"I'm late I'm late! Heiii!" She suddenly heard a familiar voice, she turned and saw her bossu, but something was strange and very off. When did her boss have long white ears, a pink heart shaped nose and a fluffy tail on his behind?

* * *

**The Late Rabbit**

"Oh no I'm so late!" Tsuna shouted as he looked at his golden pocket watch.

"Bossu?" Chrome came from behind him and tapped his shoulder. Tsuna turned around and looked at the girl.

"I'm late," he mumbled.

"Late?" she looked at him with worried eyes. "What are you late for?"

"At this rate I can't waste time," It seems he wasn't paying attention to her.

* * *

"Bossu…." Chrome huffed as he would not give her his full attention. "Where are you going? Are you going to see some one?"

Tsuna's ears perked up. "Yes! And he won't be happy he is very punctual!"

* * *

"H-He is?" Chrome smiled as he finally noticed her.

"Yes he is oh no oh no I must hurry after all he is the king!" He began to hop away from her.

* * *

"Sorry but I must go no more time for chit-chat oh no I'm late let's talk next time goodbye." Tsuna was hoping so quickly Chrome had to run to catch up.

He then soon hopped to a door that mysteriously appeared. He turned and waved goodbye as he opened the door.

"No wait!" She yelled.

* * *

"Please Rabbit Tsuna just tell me where you are going," She took a much needed breather.

Tsuna smiled as he got in the door. "Ah well I'm the Jester and the King needs entertainment" he said happily.

"Why are you happy that you are the jester?" Chrome was confused.

* * *

"Why well because this is Rebornland"

"R-Rebornland?"

"Yes Rebornland," Tsuna said. "It's wonderful here there are no monsters…only the scary king."

"Is the king mean?"

"Ah no don't tell him I said that" Tsuna shrieked.

* * *

"Bye bye" Tsuna said as he went to another place the door lead and closed it.

* * *

"Wait Rabbit Bossu!" She yelled as she saw him close the door.

* * *

"This i-is so strange where should I go?" Chrome eyed the door. "Should I follow him further? Or should I go back?"

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**The Door Man.**

Chrome thought about a good 5 minutes. "I…g-guess I should follow bossu..." She headed towards the door and uneasily opened the door. A bright light shinned as she opened it and then a beautiful room can be seen.

"Wow...It's so big..." She walked in and quietly closed the door. She soon spotted another door just across the grand room but she saw a sleeping figure on the floor. It was Hibari and he was napping peacefully on the floor.

"W-What he doing here?" She asked herself.

He started to open his eyes as he heard her voice. He yawned and glared at her while still lying on the floor. "What are you doing in my territory herbivore."

"Oh…w-well Hibari-san…I saw Bossu going in here…" She stuttered as he still held his strong glare. "Can you tell me which way he went?"

He shrugged. "I do not keep track of useless things."

"B-but I saw him come in here….and that door," She pointed at the door he laid in front off. "Is the only one here…s-so he went thru there."

"Hn," Was his response. Chrome just got closer to him as she gathers all her courage.

"May I pass thru the door?" She asked meekly.

"Why should I let you," He smirked at her.

"P-please Hibari-san…" Hibari just got up and yawned. "Fight me and I'll let you pass."

"F-Fight..you…" Chrome nodded a no.

"Hibari, Hibari," A small yes high voice was heard. Chrome saw it was a small yellow bird flying towards them. "Hibari, Hibari."

"What is it?" He asked the bird.

"The king, the king," He chirped.

"I see."

"Hibari-san?" Chrome wanted to ask him a question.

"You may leave."

"L-Leave but why?" She blushed as he opened the door for her and pushed her in. "Hibari-san wh-" The door slammed shut as she was on the other side.

"Where am I now…" She looked around the new place she was in. It was as if she shrunk tall grass was around her with colorful flowers. "I guess I have to go thru here now…"

She began her journey in a small trail that was filled with colorful pebbles but soon she got to a place filled with mushrooms. She then heard a voice, a very familiar voice.

* * *

**• Happy Singer**

**~Happy Magician~**

"Hey," Chrome heard a voice that had no tone.

"Huh?"

"Hey you the one in the purple dress," The voice spoke up again.

"Me?" She pointed at herself.

"Yes, you, you're the only one wearing such a silly thing in this place."

"What is it?" She began to feel nervous.

"Who are you?" It asked.

"Me? My name…"

"So you are 'name' what a silly name well it fits if you are wearing such a silly dress." The monotones voice mocked lightly.

"No my name is Chrome not Name." She blushed.

"Ah so Name Chrome huh? Such a silly name." The voice still did not understand.

Chrome sighed in annoyance.

* * *

"Ah, and you who are you...Can you please show yourself?" Chrome asked and looked around only seeing flowers.

* * *

"Who am I?. Who am I?" The monotone voice replied.

Chrome suppressed her laughter as the owner of the voice showed himself. It was Fran and she saw him step out of a yellow flower. He was wearing a giant caterpillar hat that was smiling so brightly. His face still didn't show an emotion at all.

'_And he says I'm silly,' _She thought to herself as Fran wore that cute hat and sitting on a large mushroom.

"Hey why is your face showing giddiness? Didn't you want to ask me a question? Such a silly girl." Fran said as he laid on the mushroom with his belly.

"Oh s-sorry my question was who are you." Chrome asked and sat on a mushroom that magically appeared behind her.

"Who am I? Let me ask and see." Fran placed a giant gloved hand on his chin and rubbed it in thought.

'_Where did he get that?'_

"Why? Don't you know who you are?" Chrome said confused.

"Who am I? I actually not sure." Fran said blankly while kicking his legs behind him.

* * *

"How can you not know who you are Fran?" Chrome looked at him.

"My name you said my name….Who are you, you silly girl?" Fran was surprised to hear his name.

"Who am I….b-but I already told you who I am?"

"Who are you? You ask but can't you tell me?" Fran asked as he scratched his caterpillar hat which made butterflies fly out. Chrome watched as the butterflies circled her and smiled at what beauty Fran had created.

"Who am I? You ask yourself but d-don't you know who you are?"

* * *

"All I know is that when I create something out of nothing I feel the greatest amount of happiness" Fran said with a small smile.

Chrome blushed at Frans smile she had never seen him smile before and it was sort of cute.

* * *

"You love magic." Chrome stated happily. "You love magic. When you make something appear out of nowhere you feel happy don't you?"

* * *

"That might be true; you may not be a silly girl as I thought you were." Fran stated as he made the mushroom she sat on start to move "I am the best magician thank you Name Chrome for telling me who I am!"

"My name is Chrome" she yelled as the mushroom started taking her away from Fran.

"Silly girl silly girl I think we will meet again." Fran shouted as he was covered himself in a cocoon.

**• Crazy Tea Time**

**~Crazy Time**

* * *

"Ah where is this mushroom taking me to?" Chrome muttered as she tried holding on tightly. The mushroom then began to spin and threw her off. "Ouch!" She landed on her butt.

She got up and dusted off her dress. "Now that was rude…" She then heard a melody and turned around she saw flashing light coming from a nearby garden.

"Ha ha this is so much fun." She heard a lazy voice.

"This is an EXTREME PARTY." A strong voice boomed.

"Gahahaha all this tea is mine!" Another voice yelled out.

'_Those voices they sound familiar?' _Chrome went to find the source of the voices.

"Ah can you give me some more." The voice sounded sleepy.

She turned to the garden and found Yamamoto wearing a mouse ears, Lambo wearing a brown rabbit suit instead of his usual cow suit, and Ryohei wearing a top hat with a fancy suit.

"Look to the EXTREME! There is a new guest!" Ryohei noticed Chrome and ran towards her. "Come to the party!"

* * *

Yamamoto yawned as he saw Chrome. "Would you like some tea?"

"T-Tea?" Chrome asked back but then she noticed Yamamoto had fallen asleep.

"NO all the tea and candy is LAMBO"S! Lambo smiled.

"Lambo share!" The boxer yelled. "Tea makes the world go round...or wait I think that's boxing!"

* * *

"No Lambo makes the world go round," The small child proclaimed. "And here I'll give you some tea because I think you will be a good henchman." Lambo gave Chrome a cup of tea.

"T-Thank you….But umm.." Chrome didn't want tea.

"Come on taste it, it has extreme flavors!" Ryohei told her.

Chrome could not say no so she took a sip. It had a weird almost no logical taste.

* * *

"Did you like it?" Yamamoto woke up again to ask.

"Well…" Before she could answer he fell asleep again.

"It has an EXTREME flavor doesn't it?" The sun smiled at her. "Who want boring flavors when I can make such extreme flavors!"

"Lambo likes the grape tea!"

****"Well..i guess ordinary flavors would get boring…" Chrome said to them.

"Hooray you like it," Yamamoto said while sleeping.

* * *

"Y-Yeah I like it..a bit…" Chrome shyly responded.

"Some people called me EXTREMLY crazy because we make such tea." He smiled. "But being crazy is fun."

"Tea, Tea!" Lambo said as he smashed his cup. "I want more tea!"

* * *

"No can do," Ryohei said as he picked up the sleeping Yamamoto and placed him on his shoulder. "We have to go!"

"Go...W-where?" Chrome asked.

"To a party, you can join if you want!" He started running into a direction of a forest.

"Don't leave LAMBO!" The small child screamed as he soon ran after the boxer.

"W-Wait!" Chrome yelled out to them but it was no use they had already disappeared out of sight. "Now what?"

She asked herself…..well she might as well go where they had run too.

* * *

**• Invisible Cat**

**~Painting Cat**

"Where did they go?" Chrome asked in fear as she noticed she was in a dark wood. She then heard a deep voice out of nowhere.

"Kufufu what do we have here? A cute little prey has stepped into my maze."

"Ah whose there C-can you show me the way out of here?" Chrome begged to the voice.

* * *

"Kufufu where should you go?" The voice teased "Maybe over there." Chrome could see a finger pointing to the left. She ran towards it thinking the person might be there but the hand vanished "Or maybe over here." Again Chrome spotted a hand pointing but it disappeared at fast as it appeared.

"Where are you? Who are you?" She asked in the dark.

"Hm should I tell you or should I show you?" Chrome felt something soft on her leg, it was a blue tail. "Kufufu you smell nice my dear." The voice whispered in her ear.

She looked behind her as she felt the warm breath on her ear but no one was there. She still felt the tail on her leg, and soon heard the mews of a cat.

"Meow." said the voice and Mukuro appeared in front of her. Chrome gasped as his face was mere inches away from hers.

"M-Mukuro w-what?" Chrome examined his face he had whiskers and his eyes were still red and blue but were in the shape of cat eyes. And on his head where some blue cat ears that looked adorable on him. She reached to touch them slowly rubbing them for she could not resist on touching them.

"Meow." He said huskily as he liked the way Chrome rubbed his kitty ears.

* * *

"Kufufu you know my name?" He purred out.

"Y-yes….but why are you a c-cat?" Chrome continued her assault on his ears.

"I am not just a cat but an artistic cat." He smirked.

"Well can you show me the way out of here?" She stopped and pleaded to him.

* * *

"Why should I show you the way out when I can make you one?"

"How can you do that Neko-Mukuro" she asked as he started to walk away.

"First I need my paintbrush and then some colors." He sang as he magically made them appear out of thin air. "Painting is creating, destroying, imagining, and showing your true feelings on something blank."

"That's beautiful." Chrome said as her eyes sparkled in joy.

"Y-yeah…I…well art is beauty." Mukuro turned away blushing.

* * *

Mukuro started taking out some colors he used his brush to make powerful strokes. All the colors combined with one another and made different colors. His art was an amazing sight to behold. He had drawn a beautiful place. It was a garden…full of red roses.

* * *

"Kufufu it is done my dear but will this be the road you were looking for?"

"I….well…" Chrome turned around but saw that he had once again disappeared.

"I am still here but soon I won't I will see you again but maybe not let's just see as you go thru my art." He teased.

"Th-thank you." And with that she stepped into the picture.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**The twins, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.**

As Chrome went into the picture, she wondered how long it will take for her to reach a way to get back home. She had already met strange yet familiar people.

She made it thru and she was now in the rose garden.

"Where should I go now?" She looked around.

"Ushishi, take that!" A voice suddenly shouted.

"Usheshe, you think that will kill me!" Another voice was heard.

A big boom was heard and some flower bushes were destroyed.

"Ushishi, look what you did!" A blond haired person jumped next to the left side of Chrome, he had bangs that covered both his eyes and a small tiara on his head.

"Usheshe, me I caused nothing it was you!" Another blond jumped out and was on the right side of Chrome. He looked like the other blond but he had longer hair and his tiara was on the other side of his head.

"I did nothing," The blond yelled at the other.

"You always do nothing!" The other yelled out.

"Ummm…e-excuse me..." Chrome shyly spoke up. But it was no use they where screaming to loud to notice her.

"E-EXCUSE ME!" She yelled out catching them unguarded.

"Ushishi, how loud."

"Usheshe, so noisy." They both said as they covered their ears.

"S-sorry…but…." Chrome apologized.

"Ah look at you, you look so cute, Ushishi." One of them said as they looked at her up and down.

"Usheshe, for once you are right." He took hold of her hand and kissed it. "I am prince Rasiel." He told her in a sweet tone.

"Get out of the way I saw her first." He pushed the other aside and took her other hand and kissed it. "I am the prince Bel!"

Chrome madly blushed as they kissed her hand.

"I invite you to a royal party!" The said together and glared at each other for that.

"A..p-party..b-but.."

It was too late as both of them dragged her away, each with one of her hands in theirs.

* * *

**• Empress**

**~The King**

Was it good or bad that these twin princes had dragged her to this palace?

What is she suppose to do? They sat her down in between of them and it looked as they were waiting for someone to arrive.

* * *

"Tototo!" A trumpet sang "Everyone on your knees the King his Royal highness will grant us with his presence!" Tsuna loudly stated and bowed as curtains where being pulled up.**  
**Chrome then turned her attention to the stair case where she spotted Rabbit Tsuna holding a trumpet.

"Bossu!" She smiled. Finally she had found him.

* * *

"Ushishishi" She heard the prince laugh. "The nasty King is here."

"Usheshe, I hope he trips down the stairs." Rasiel and Bel laughed.

"What did you say you scum!" A loud voice boomed. How could he hear from all the way over there?

"N-Nothing,," They gulped.

"Trash." The King said as he walked over to them and sat on his royal thrown. 'And who the hell is this!" He pointed at Chrome.

"Usheshe just a lost lamb we found."

"Ushishi she is my new toy."

"W-What..I.." Chrome was not theirs!

"You did not bow when I came in!" He yelled.

* * *

"Y-you are the King of this….land?"

"Yes," he grinned "And when I show myself people shall bow for me!"

"O-oh sorry", Chrome then got up and bowed to him

"That's better, you shall bow to King Xanxus." He then went to take his seat.

* * *

"Now entertain me!" Xanxus commanded.

The light went off and soon a show was about to begin.

* * *

"First up is the jester!"

"Hhhhieee m-me" Rabbit Tsuna started panicking as Xanxus pointed at him.

"Yes you!"

"Ah okay w-well I guess I can start juggling?" Tsuna then took out some balls and was juggling like an expert.

"W-wow that's amazing" Chrome said and watched Tsuna start to hop around and juggle at the same time.

"That is shit!" the king said.

"W-wait," Tsuna pleaded but the royal guards had him removed from the kings sight.

"Ushishi next is the caterpillar." Bel spoke up.

"My name is Fran and I am no longer a caterpillar." Fran said in monotone as he showed up but he was no longer a caterpillar but a butterfly! His hat changer to a butterfly and he had small green wings on his back.

"Like I care so have you decided on what will be your act?" The prince mocked the green haired boy.

"Yes and that Name Chrome helped me," He pointed at Chrome.

"So what will you do?" Bel laughed.

"Look into your pockets I have already done my act." Fran was taking his leave of the stage.

"Ushishi, what?" Bel then searched his pockets and noticed his knives where all gone. "Where….where are they you bug!"

"Ah," he rolled up his sleeves "Nothing up in my sleeves nothing in my hands but maybe" Fran tapped his hat and 'pop' all the knives fell out. "Taadaa."

"Gaurds!" the prince yelled and soon Fran was arrested.

"Ah that hurts let go." He said emotionless.

"Now Usheshe, where is that crazy Mad Hatter and his party?" Rasiel was still laughing at Bel.

"I am here to the EXTREME" Ryohei appeared carried a sleeping Yamamoto. " I brought-"

Lambo came out of thin air and knocked over what the boxer was going to give the prince Rasiel. The tea spilled on him.

"So how do you like it?" The clueless Yamamoto said still in deep slumber.

"GUARDS!" The prince yelled and all three were taken away.

While still King Xanxus was still not entertained he called out. "Now the Artistic cat."

"Kufufu,"

"Cat I command you to appear Now or I will burn you." Xanxus yelled.

"Kufufu all right." The deep voice said.

Mukuro appeared on Chrome's lap and he was swinging his tail in front of Bel face.

"N-Neko Mukuro… what are you doing?" Chrome blushed in seeing him on her lap.

"Please stay still my cute girl Kufufu."

"Get off her!" Both prince Rasiel and Bel shoved him away from Chrome.

* * *

Xanxus was mad all he wanted was some dam entertainment and he got this..

"AAAHHH I am going to sleep get out of my castle now!" He yelled to everyone.

* * *

Chrome was scared.

"K-King Xanxus," She spoke out "They…d-did their best for…. You…"

"Yeah i-it's all for the King…I'm sorry I wasn't that good…" Tsuna said with a nervous smile on his face.

"Yeah." Fran said as he gave back the prince Bel knives.

"Maa Maa, don't be grumpy. Yamamoto said. Ryohei just grinned.

"Kufufu," was all Mukuro said.

* * *

"So Chrome where will you go now?" All said in union as the party was over..

"I-I don't know I don't know where the path to my home is."

"Y-you don't!"Tsuna said in shock

"Ah but you do know." Fran said.

"Ha Fran that's confusing" Ryohei was looking at him in a weird way.

"Kufufu but he is right the path she seeks is the one she knows." Mukuro said.

"The prince agrees you know the path and all you have to do is." Both Rasiel and Bel said in union.

"Walk to this door," She heard another voice behind her. It was Hibari. "This is the way out."

He opened the door and a bright light blinded her.

* * *

**• Finale**

Chrome woke up with a start. She looked around her and noticed the sun was setting.

"Did…I…d-dream it all?..." She asked herself.

"Chrome!"

"Chrome!"

"Chrome where are you!"

She heard several people calling for her.

"Oh..no they must be worried.." She got up and told herself it was all a dream as she ran to see her friends.

* * *

Unknown to Chrome, she had left her book, and a small Arcobaleno baby was holding it in his hand.

"So this book holds powers, I can't wait to use it on Dame-Tsuna."

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~~!**

Oh, how did Chrome end up here? How did she end up in a crazy world full of unique people? How did she end up in a world called Rebornland?

Guess Reborn had something to do with it….we might never know..

* * *

**Well it was fun writings this again!**

**Plez review ^-^**


End file.
